I Won't Forget
by Spparkz
Summary: My point of view on DH, I wondered what happened when Harry and them left the Weasley home. Follows the DH plot just with an extra character. First HP fanfic please R&R! DH Spoilers AU
1. The Famous Auror

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.

Everyone sat around the Weasley table, playing with their food. The sound of forks hitting plates was the only sound to be heard. "Why don't you all go to the living room?" Molly said as she cleared everyone's dishes. Everyone grunted and sighed but eventually found themselves in the cozy warm atmosphere of the Weasley living room.

Molly set off cleaning and fixing tea. As she poured the last cup of tea into a slightly chipped blue mug a loud noise and green dust exploded from the fireplace in the south end of the kitchen. She screamed as a young girl in a white cloak emerged from the green flames. 'But the floo network is cut off!' She grabbed the mug closest to her and chucked it at the unexpected visitor.

Elise dusted off her black leggings and pushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her face. She looked up just in time to duck away from a tea mug being hurled at her. Then a plate and then a frying pan. She finally found the source it was coming from. A wild looking woman, with flaming red hair. That was tossed everywhere, making her look even more frightening. "Lady, lady please calm down! I'm here to help I swear! I was a friend of Mad Eyes I'm an Auror!" She yelled over the loud crashing of dishes against the brick fireplace.

Everyone dashed into the already crowded kitchen to see what all the yelling and screaming was about. Arthur restrained Molly long enough to allow the white heap in the corner to gain its bearings. "You may stand up, but if you do anything rash be warned there are tons of protections around this house!" Arthur said as he pointed a quivering wand hand at the white heap. The heap spoke obviously irritated, "I know all about them, seeing as I was the one who put them up." She finally stood up, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

They all studied her. She was tall, almost as tall as Ron. She wore a black v-neck shirt that showed off her curves and a grey skirt with black leggings underneath. Her appearance wasn't the oddest thing about her. It was the shiny white robe that was hanging off her thin neck and the brightly colored scarf that was catching everyone's eye.

"Could be Looney's older sister." George said as he elbowed Fred in the ribs. Fred chuckled but didn't take his eyes away from the beautiful young girl she looked so familiar. Mr. Weasley was the first one to break the heavy silence, "So who are you?" She pulled out her wand a gorgeous 12 inch willow. Everyone suddenly found themselves pointing their wands at the innocent girl. She smirked at the group, wands out hands shaking.

She summoned the blue cup off of the floor and the tea kettle off the stove. She smiled happily as a warm cup of tea floated in front of her. "I'm Elise Leaves, Head of the Auror Office." She sighed and sat down happily on a wooden chair. As she took a sip of her tea she studied the people in front of her. They all looked nervous and skittish. Elise opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the kitchen door being thrown wide open.

A disheveled Lupin and a bright Tonks came into the kitchen, dragging along Bill and Fleur making it twice as crowded. Tonks forced herself to the front of the crowd and pointed her wand at the girl. "What was the color of my hair the first time you met me?" The girl crossed her arms and stared Tonks straight in the face, "Yellow with purple highlights and I said it didn't fit your bone structure." Tonks smiled and threw her arms around the girl, "Elise, oh I missed you! There is so much to tell you, I got married!" Tonks flashed her ring finger in the girls face. Elise laughed brightly standing up and hugging her long time friend.

"Well I'm glad everyone knows each other!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley who was sitting on a chair that was stuffed into a corner. Tonks released from her hug and turned to everyone. "This is Elise Leaves. One of the youngest Aurors completed her training at nineteen. She was sent here to help Harry. Mad Eye sent her." Elise flashed a smile at the group, who still had their wands pointed at her. "Umm…Hello…" Her voice trailed and she massaged the back of her neck. 

Arthur lowered his wand and everyone followed suite. The tension in the room eased away. "So why were you sent here?" Elise stood up and finished her last gulp of tea, "To help Harry." Everyone turned to look at the young boy. "Mad Eye said he is going to need more powerful spells than the ones he learned at Hogwarts." Arthur nodded his head and looked at Harry, "Well maybe we can work on his training tomorrow?" Elise nodded and removed her cloak and hung it on the back of the chair in front of her, "Of course tomorrow I shall take him down the road a bit and…" She was cut off by Mrs. Weasley bellowing at her from the corner, "Are you mad? Do you want him killed? Take him out! You will take him no where miss!" Elise stood there at a loss for words, "I…um…" Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "You come into my home destroying my kitchen and I am supposed to give Harry to you!?" Elise put her hands on her hips and yelled back, "I'm a highly trained Auror if it wasn't for me you would all be living in an underground cave in hiding!"

"We already are in hiding!" Mrs. Weasley had gotten up from her chair and was now standing face to face with Elise yelling right at her. "Who do you think put those protective charms there to keep you in hiding?!" Mrs. Weasley stood up straight and allowed herself to be moved away from Elise by Lupin. "Perhaps we should all just go to bed and work this out tomorrow. We all have a heavy day of cleaning tomorrow. Don't you think so Molly?" Mrs. Weasley glared toward Elise, and Elise glared back. "Well than kids let's go, time for bed, go, go, go!" Mr. Weasley yelled clapping his hands together nervously. Everyone slowly made their way upstairs. "You can sleep with Hermione and Ginny." Elise nodded and made her way to the stairs. She followed the small red haired girl she believed was Ginny. Elise took the small cot that was set up in the corner. She fell asleep rather quickly, rolling herself up in the musky smell of the wool blanket.

It was early morning when she awoke. She hung her feet off the edge of the cot and stretched out her long limbs. She locked the door and quickly got dressed pulling out jeans and a shirt from her suede bag. As she entered the hall landing she heard muffled voices in the next room. Elise pressed her ear, as silently as possible against the door.

"I looked her up last night, she is really famous. Surprised you've never heard of her Harry. She passed her N.E.W.T with all O's…" The girl, Elise guessed to be Hermione was cut off by a boy. "No wonder you knew who she was. Isn't she your idol then?" A loud crashing noise was heard and then muffled laughter. "As I was saying, she is the youngest Auror to have that high of a level. Did you see her cloak how white it is? That shows that she is a high Auror. After Scrimgeour became Minister she took his place as Head of the Auror Office." This girl knew her stuff. "What do you think she will teach me?" It was Harry, Elise could tell. "I don't know something hard probably." Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house, "Breakfast! Now!" Elise shoved herself away from the door and retreated down the steps.

Elise took a seat near the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley glanced over at her and gave her a slight forced smile. Elise watched as all the members of the house came into the kitchen, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Lupin, and Tonks who had all spent the night. Everyone sat at the crowded table and began eating.

"Ron, Hermione you are going to work on the upstairs bedrooms. I want all the sheets changed, the wedding is in two days and if you mess it up in anyway…" She pointed at Fred and George who were giggling over their eggs. Suddenly a tall women and a short man came into the kitchen. "'ood morning, sorry we slept so 'ate!" They sat at the table, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably as they bumped elbows. Elise guessed they were the silver haired girls' parents, seeing as they looked so much alike.

After they had all finished eating Elise spoke, "I think we should start Harry." Everyone become quiet and they looked at the girl they had almost forgotten about. Harry nodded and then looked toward his friends. "Well let's go…" She stood up and gestured for Harry to follow.

Elise waited for Harry outside on the landing of the bedroom. He emerged seconds later with his wand shoved in the pocket of his jeans. "You should probably grab your cloak too." Harry looked at her confused, "But it's warm outside." Elise rolled her eyes, "Not that one, the other one." Harry looked at her for a moment and then slipped into the bedroom again. He came out gripping a slivery cloth in his left hand. "Ready."

"The first lesson of being an Auror is that you can't show your emotions. Many Aurors have been killed or almost killed…" She looked back toward the Weasley house. She could make out the outlines of Tonks and Lupin. "Death Eaters can control the mind of the weak, turn the ones you care about against you. Your first lesson will be easy…" She was interrupted by him, "I have one question though, I thought that Auror training was three years of vigorous hard work how did you get through it so quickly…" Elise laughed, "Oh it is don't get me wrong, but I was just really good at it. I had a head start you see." She winked at him and continued walking. "Anyway Harry you cannot let your mind be easily weakened you cannot allow him to see within your head. Then he will know your weaknesses." Harry groaned, "No not Occlumency." Elise turned to face him, or at least what she believed to be him. "I thought you already mastered that?" Harry shook his head and then realized she couldn't see him, "No, I tried I really did…" Elise raised her hand up, "It's fine but you really have to practice it Harry it comes in handy." Harry mumbled something but Elise paid no attention and continued walking. Suddenly she felt very depressed and dark thoughts shot through her head. She turned around to see a black cloud moving swiftly towards them.

"That's impossible! Why are they here?" She cried outloud. Seizing what she thought was Harry's shoulder and pushing him aside. She pulled her wand out of her belt and steadied her hand. "Expecto Patronum!" A giant silvery unicorn shot toward the dementor and caught it with it's horn. Then it spun around and drove toward the others. Then it glided gently toward the ground and exploded in a burst of stars. Elise lowered her wand and grabbed Harry's hand who, by now, had taken off the cloak and had his wand ready. "Put that back on! Come on!" She pulled him down the road toward the Weasley house. She hopped over where she knew the fence was and turned to face Harry in the middle of the Weasley yard.

"I'm sorry Harry I think we are going to have to cut our lesson short. But don't worry I'll see you soon enough." Harry had removed the cloak and was shoving it into his pocket, "But what about those dementors?" Elise rumaged through her bag quickly, "Oh don't worry about it. I'll take care of it!" She suddenly pulled out a long black broomstick out of her small knapsack, "Aha found you! Now where is that…" She shoved her hand deeper into the bag and Harry could hear the various rummaging of various objects.

Elise finally grasped onto what she was looking for, "There you are you crazy thing you!" She placed the broom on the ground and threw the bag onto her back. "Here you are Harry! Happy Birthday!" She shoved a large red hardback book into his hands. "See you later than!" She grabbed the broom and hopped the fence and just like that she was gone. 

Harry watched as she disappeared into the oncoming darkness that was night. He turned back to the book. It looked old and worn-torn like it had been read to many times. It had no title so Harry opened the book near the middle and read the first page. The page boasted a hand drawn picture of a man being toutured by a curse. He read the opposing page, 'The Art of An Auror'. He flipped through the pages each one hosting an odd picture. It was about Aurors, how they started and different spells they used. Harry then flipped towards the back where the contents said powerful Auror spells where held. There he found a slanty hand writing scribbled in the margins. 'Great another Half-Blood Prince.' But Harry found that this writing didn't hold scary spells but suggestions to the ones already written there along with some interesting side notes.

"Harry get in here now!" Harry closed the book and looked toward the back door where Mrs. Weasley was waving at him with a dish towel. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I…" "Where did that _famous Auror_ go? Did she leave you by yourself!? Oh my…get in here Harry and have some dinner!" Harry nodded and ran into the warmth of the Weasley kitchen.


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding:

"Hello Harry." Harry looked toward the sound of his name, there stood Elise. She wore a simple gold dress that was tight, then poofed out on her waist and came just above her knees. "How did you know?" She laughed, "Well the real Harry isn't anywhere to be found and I've never seen you before." Harry extended is arm to her, "No, it's okay. Is Fred around, I'd like him too…" She muttered and shuffled her feet. Harry smiled and went to escort the rest of the veela cousins.

"I don't think you're on the list." Elise turned around to see a tall red-haired boy dressed in black dress robes. "I'm here, just in case." Fred smiled and offered his arm, "It's okay, you can sit between George and me." Elise took his arm and they walked down the aisle, "George is the good looking one right?" Fred stopped dead in the middle of the aisle making Elise jerk back. "It was a joke, Fred. Ha, ha remember you tell them all the time?" Fred glared at her and then escorted her to her seat.

Everyone was dancing merrily as the band played a fast song. Couples spinned around gracefully on the dance floor. Elise looked to Fred who was sitting at a table by himself. She sat down next to him and played with his hair, "Fred…" He couldn't hold it any longer he burst out into a fit of giggles and grabbed her wrist, "Let's dance!" They glided to the floor and danced like crazy.

Finally, they took their seats and relaxed. "Hey, are those two together?" Fred looked to where Elise was pointing. "Ron and Hermione? They have had crushes on each other for 6 years now. It's ridiculous." Elise looked at him, "Six years? What a git." Fred laughed, "I know, so do you want to dance?" Elise nodded. A slow love ballad filled the nightime air. She had missed him so much, "What happened to that adorable third year I taught different Charms too?" Fred smiled and held her closer, "He grew up and she graduated, two years ahead of him. Leaving him alone in a big scary castle." Elise laughed and rested her head on his shoulders. "You know I almost forgot about you. But when you fell into the kitchen the other night it all came back. I haven't seen you in three years. I used to read all the stuff about you in the Prophet but then I just stopped." Elise sighed, "It's okay Fred. I sort of forgot about you too. Until…well Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They are great by the way." Fred laughed and spun her gracefully. "I missed you." Elise looked up at him and smiled, "Fred I…" Suddenly a silver whisp shot through the night. The band faded out and Kingsely's loud voice took it's place.

"The Ministry has fallen, Scrimegour is dead. They are coming." The lynx patronous disappeared and panic arose. Elise turned away from a startled Fred and dashed to grab her wand, that was shoved into her little black clutch. When she had grabbed it she dashed off to find Harry and his friends.

Harry felt a sudden pull on his arm, "Get out now, apparate out of here." Harry stuttered, "But we can't the spells…" Elise shoved him toward Hermione. "Apparate now!" Hermione shook her head feverently, "We can't the…" Elise cut her off, "They have broken, can't you see?" She threw her hand out and presented the wide spread panic. People disapparating like mad.

Suddenly cloaked figures were pushing their way through the crowd. Tonks and Lupin stood up and pointed their wands, "Protego!" Hermione cried and a spell shot towards them. Then suddenly a dark hood walked toward them, his face screwed up into a wild smile. "Go now!" Elise screamed at them. The death eater threw is wand up. "Avadra Kedavra!" The man fell over dead. Elise turned back to the trio, "Get to 12 Grimmuald Place it's safest there. But don't let anyone see you!" Then just like that Ron was there and he grabbed on to Hermione's free arm, and Elise watched as she turned on the spot and vanished.

She dashed off to find the rest of the family, they were all held up in the kitchen. "Where did Harry, Ron, Hermione go!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her. "They left, their gone. But we can't worry about them. Okay, we're going to have to get out of here." Fleur spoke, "Me 'nd Bill can 'ake 'inny to ze cottage with us 'nd my 'arents." Mrs. Weasley burst into more tears and grabbed ahold of Ginny. "Okay, go then hurry before they come and start asking questions. They are going to notice Ron is gone and suspect something."

"No Ron already made sure of that." Elise looked toward Fred who had the most serious look upon his face. "Then the rest of us will stay here and take whatever comes." They all nodded.

The Death Eaters exploded into the house. One Elise immediatley recognized as Travis Rewt. He looked at her and smiled, "Ah, is that little Elise hanging around with Blood Traitors? He would never approve of this. Tisk, tisk you had so much potential in the Dark Arts." Elise stood taller, "I don't need his approval and you are a disgraceful Auror!" He turned on her wand pointed at her face, "And you a disgraceful Death Eater!" Everyone in the room quieted and looked at Elise. Her eyes were cast downward and her mouth gaping. "Bet your little Blood Traitors didn't know that. That they are housing one of the most powerful Death Eaters. Bet they don't know how many filthy mudbloods you killed just years ago and you were so young too and the Dark Lord was so proud of you." Elise had tears falling down her elegent face, "Shut up." He pretended like he hadn't heard her, "And then you got put into Hufflepuff, that was so shameful. But that innocent family on the hill made up for it and then you went soft on us. You knew all of his plans and you told that stupid wizard Dumbledore…" Elise shoved him back pushing him into a mess of wooden chairs. "I said shut up!" By now tears were streaming down her face leaving her green eyes red and puffy. He stood up and walked past her out the door. "Let's go we have to round up all the Mudbloods in this area by dawn." With that they were all gone and everyone was staring at Elise.

"Death Eater?" Elise looked toward Fred. "Yes, for the millionth time, a Death Eater." Fred continued to stare at the carpet in the living room where everyone had taken refuge. "A Death Eater?" Elise stood up, "Yes I was a Death Eater! But I'm not anymore, can't you see that Fred?" She reached for his hand but he pulled it away quickly. "I thought you were my friend and I trusted you. Were you killing people when I met you?" Elise pulled her hand back, "No, I mean I was, but I wasn't killing!" Everyone looked at her with odd looks. Elise could only imagine what was going through their minds. "I think I'll go now."

She took her time getting her cloak hoping someone, anyone would stop her from leaving. But no one objected to it. She took one last look at the Weasley family and then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

'Great now where will I go? I can't go home I'm sure the Death Eaters will have destroyed the place searching for Harry and them. Grimmuald Place perhaps? I should probably make sure there aren't any Death Eaters around there…' She let her thoughts trail off as she walked solemly down the London streets. 'I can never go back there, now that they know.'

"What about Fred?" Her sudden outcry scared even her and a couple of bystanders. 'Oh Fred. He'll never forgive me.' She sighed and finally found sanction in a small wizarding pub. As she waited for the waitress to bring out her sandwhich she thought back to her days at Hogwarts.

Flashback:

"You are in trouble now! You should of thought before you put a dung bomb in a fifth years bag." A small red haired boy cowered in the corner as two large fifth years held wands at him. They raised there wands, "Your going to regret the day you messed with…" Suddenly the large boy was back against the wall grasping at his throat, his friend screamed and ran off back to the Slytherin common rooms. His croaking friend trailing behind him.

"You should know better than that." Fred looked up to see a young girl with Hufflepuff robes leaning against a statue twirling her wand in her fingers. He didn't speak but just looked toward her in awe. "Your welcome, by the way." Fred nodded and finally spoke, "How did you do that?" She looked at him, "It was a rather simple charm. You should know it, but then again I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You goof off to much." Fred smiled brightly at her, "Well me and my brother want to be the biggest prankster in the school." She laughed, "But you don't even know any simple charms." Fred furrowed his brow and pouted. "Oh it's okay, if you want I can teach you a couple. In case you get into anymore trouble." He gazed up at her with wide brown eyes, "Really?" She nodded, "Yeah why not."

Two Years Later:

"I can't believe your leaving." The girl looked away from her book and up at him. He was leaning out of the astronomy tower window. The moonlight reflecting off of his red hair. "Well believe it, because after tomorrow I will no longer be enrolled at Hogwarts." He looked down at her, she had her hair pulled up and her Hufflepuff uniform on. "But who will help me invent new products?" She sighed and returned to her book, "I don't know Fred, your brother?" He laughed but then fell silent, "I'll miss you Elise." She nodded, "We can see each other over the summer Fred. It isn't the end of the world." She stood up and leaned out of the window with him. "You over react you know that? I think I'am the only person in the world who knows the true Fred Weasley. I don't think even George knows about this side of you." She jabbed his arm slightly.

He smirked and looked at her, "Your going to be a really famous Auror you know that?" Elise laughed and grabbed her bag off of the stone floor. "Yeah right." Fred turned to her, "No seriously you are I can just tell. Promise you won't forget me when you are bringing order to the wizarding communtiy." She placed her hand over her heart, "For ever prankster I catch I shall think of you, for every wizarding prank that goes aray, I shall think of you. For every…" Fred grabbed her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's enough." Elise laughed and then quieted, "Fred I should tell you something before I go I…" Fred suddenly leaned in and the next thing she knew he had pulled her into a deep embrace. After what felt like forever he finally let go. "What were you saying?" He was staring at her with deep brown eyes. "Um…nothing. Well I'm going to go finish packing. Goodnight Fred! See you over the summer!" Elise hurried away from the tower, screaming at herself in her head for not telling him.

She never did see him that summer, or the next summer and the next thing she knew it had been three years since she had last spoken to him. Their last moments together in that tower felt like an old movie. The details became hazy, she could barley remember what he said or what he looked liked. It wasn't until Umbridge came back to the Ministry after her stint as a Professor at Hogwarts with a tale about two red-haired boys that had fled the school on their broomsticks, that Elise remembered Fred at all.

"It was horrible, they used this THING that caused this giant swamp…" Elise snorted. Umbridge cleared her throat, "Is there something the matter?" Elise shook her head and tried to contain her laughter. "They were horrible boys, Aruthur Weasley is their father come to find out. Perhaps I should send him an owl…" Elise looked at her with disgust, "If you want I can take care of him." Umbridge smiled from behind her desk, "I knew I could always trust you dear." Elise stood up and as she closed the door behind her she turned to the door and uttered under her breath.

Umbridge's cries of terror pierced the quiet hallways of the Ministry. Elise threw open the door, "Is there something wrong?" Umbridge remained in her chair but a thick green goop made her barley recognizable. "Oh my, I think a swamp has fallen on your head Ms. Umbridge." She wiped away the goo from her eyes and shot a death glare toward Elise. "You might want to clean yourself up." Elise shut the door and hurried quickly away from her office. 'I knew he would use that spell sooner or later.'

Three Weeks Ago:

"I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the Weasley family." Elise looked up, "I thought you were going to do that?" Mad Eye shook his head, "I don't think I will be able to." Elise looked at him with questioning eyes, "What do you mean?" Mad Eye stood up and hobbled toward the door of her office, "I just don't think I'll be able to make it. Just keep an eye on them." Elise nodded. "You are going to see him again." Elise looked up at him and nodded. "You never told him did you. About your past?" Elise was silent, Mad Eye sighed and Elise watched as he gently closed the door behind him. She didn't realize it then but that was the last time she would ever see him again.

End Flashback

She sat in silence finishing her sandwhich, she watched as a couple wizards walked in and out of the pub. She stood up and tossed a couple of coins onto the table and walked out. 'Might as well go to Grimmualds Place to make sure everythings okay…' She turned down a dark alley and after a loud pop she was gone.


	3. I Remember

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Seventh year, AU

Everyone sat around the Weasley table, playing with their food. The sound of forks hitting plates was the only sound to be heard. "Why don't you all go to the living room?" Molly said as she cleared everyone's dishes. Everyone grunted and sighed but eventually found themselves in the cozy warm atmosphere of the Weasley living room.

Molly set off cleaning and fixing tea. As she poured the last cup of tea into a slightly chipped blue mug a loud noise and green dust exploded from the fireplace in the south end of the kitchen. She screamed as a young girl in a white cloak emerged from the green flames. 'But the floo network is cut off!' She grabbed the mug closest to her and chucked it at the unexpected visitor.

Elise dusted off her black leggings and pushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her face. She looked up just in time to duck away from a tea mug being hurled at her. Then a plate and then a frying pan. She finally found the source it was coming from. A wild looking woman, with flaming red hair. That was tossed everywhere, making her look even more frightening. "Lady, lady please calm down! I'm here to help I swear! I was a friend of Mad Eyes I'm an Auror!" She yelled over the loud crashing of dishes against the brick fireplace.

Everyone dashed into the already crowded kitchen to see what all the yelling and screaming was about. Arthur restrained Molly long enough to allow the white heap in the corner to gain its bearings. "You may stand up, but if you do anything rash be warned there are tons of protections around this house!" Arthur said as he pointed a quivering wand hand at the white heap. The heap spoke obviously irritated, "I know all about them, seeing as I was the one who put them up." She finally stood up, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

They all studied her. She was tall, almost as tall as Ron. She wore a black v-neck shirt that showed off her curves and a grey skirt with black leggings underneath. Her appearance wasn't the oddest thing about her. It was the shiny white robe that was hanging off her thin neck and the brightly colored scarf that was catching everyone's eye.

"Could be Looney's older sister." George said as he elbowed Fred in the ribs. Fred chuckled but didn't take his eyes away from the beautiful young girl she looked so familiar. Mr. Weasley was the first one to break the heavy silence, "So who are you?" She pulled out her wand a gorgeous 12 inch willow. Everyone suddenly found themselves pointing their wands at the innocent girl. She smirked at the group, wands out hands shaking.

She summoned the blue cup off of the floor and the tea kettle off the stove. She smiled happily as a warm cup of tea floated in front of her. "I'm Elise Leaves, Head of the Auror Office." She sighed and sat down happily on a wooden chair. As she took a sip of her tea she studied the people in front of her. They all looked nervous and skittish. Elise opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the kitchen door being thrown wide open.

A disheveled Lupin and a bright Tonks came into the kitchen, dragging along Bill and Fleur making it twice as crowded. Tonks forced herself to the front of the crowd and pointed her wand at the girl. "What was the color of my hair the first time you met me?" The girl crossed her arms and stared Tonks straight in the face, "Yellow with purple highlights and I said it didn't fit your bone structure." Tonks smiled and threw her arms around the girl, "Elise, oh I missed you! There is so much to tell you, I got married!" Tonks flashed her ring finger in the girls face. Elise laughed brightly standing up and hugging her long time friend.

"Well I'm glad everyone knows each other!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley who was sitting on a chair that was stuffed into a corner. Tonks released from her hug and turned to everyone. "This is Elise Leaves. One of the youngest Aurors completed her training at nineteen. She was sent here to help Harry. Mad Eye sent her." Elise flashed a smile at the group, who still had their wands pointed at her. "Umm…Hello…" Her voice trailed and she massaged the back of her neck.

Arthur lowered his wand and everyone followed suite. The tension in the room eased away. "So why were you sent here?" Elise stood up and finished her last gulp of tea, "To help Harry." Everyone turned to look at the young boy. "Mad Eye said he is going to need more powerful spells than the ones he learned at Hogwarts." Arthur nodded his head and looked at Harry, "Well maybe we can work on his training tomorrow?" Elise nodded and removed her cloak and hung it on the back of the chair in front of her, "Of course tomorrow I shall take him down the road a bit and…" She was cut off by Mrs. Weasley bellowing at her from the corner, "Are you mad? Do you want him killed? Take him out! You will take him no where miss!" Elise stood there at a loss for words, "I…um…" Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "You come into my home destroying my kitchen and I am supposed to give Harry to you!?" Elise put her hands on her hips and yelled back, "I'm a highly trained Auror if it wasn't for me you would all be living in an underground cave in hiding!"

"We already are in hiding!" Mrs. Weasley had gotten up from her chair and was now standing face to face with Elise yelling right at her. "Who do you think put those protective charms there to keep you in hiding?!" Mrs. Weasley stood up straight and allowed herself to be moved away from Elise by Lupin. "Perhaps we should all just go to bed and work this out tomorrow. We all have a heavy day of cleaning tomorrow. Don't you think so Molly?" Mrs. Weasley glared toward Elise, and Elise glared back. "Well than kids let's go, time for bed, go, go, go!" Mr. Weasley yelled clapping his hands together nervously. Everyone slowly made their way upstairs. "You can sleep with Hermione and Ginny." Elise nodded and made her way to the stairs. She followed the small red haired girl she believed was Ginny. Elise took the small cot that was set up in the corner. She fell asleep rather quickly, rolling herself up in the musky smell of the wool blanket.

It was early morning when she awoke. She hung her feet off the edge of the cot and stretched out her long limbs. She locked the door and quickly got dressed pulling out jeans and a shirt from her suede bag. As she entered the hall landing she heard muffled voices in the next room. Elise pressed her ear, as silently as possible against the door.

"I looked her up last night, she is really famous. Surprised you've never heard of her Harry. She passed her N.E.W.T with all O's…" The girl, Elise guessed to be Hermione was cut off by a boy. "No wonder you knew who she was. Isn't she your idol then?" A loud crashing noise was heard and then muffled laughter. "As I was saying, she is the youngest Auror to have that high of a level. Did you see her cloak how white it is? That shows that she is a high Auror. After Scrimgeour became Minister she took his place as Head of the Auror Office." This girl knew her stuff. "What do you think she will teach me?" It was Harry, Elise could tell. "I don't know something hard probably." Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house, "Breakfast! Now!" Elise shoved herself away from the door and retreated down the steps.

Elise took a seat near the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley glanced over at her and gave her a slight forced smile. Elise watched as all the members of the house came into the kitchen, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Lupin, and Tonks who had all spent the night. Everyone sat at the crowded table and began eating.

"Ron, Hermione you are going to work on the upstairs bedrooms. I want all the sheets changed, the wedding is in two days and if you mess it up in anyway…" She pointed at Fred and George who were giggling over their eggs. Suddenly a tall women and a short man came into the kitchen. "'ood morning, sorry we slept so 'ate!" They sat at the table, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably as they bumped elbows. Elise guessed they were the silver haired girls' parents, seeing as they looked so much alike.

After they had all finished eating Elise spoke, "I think we should start Harry." Everyone become quiet and they looked at the girl they had almost forgotten about. Harry nodded and then looked toward his friends. "Well let's go…" She stood up and gestured for Harry to follow.

Elise waited for Harry outside on the landing of the bedroom. He emerged seconds later with his wand shoved in the pocket of his jeans. "You should probably grab your cloak too." Harry looked at her confused, "But it's warm outside." Elise rolled her eyes, "Not that one, the other one." Harry looked at her for a moment and then slipped into the bedroom again. He came out gripping a slivery cloth in his left hand. "Ready."

"The first lesson of being an Auror is that you can't show your emotions. Many Aurors have been killed or almost killed…" She looked back toward the Weasley house. She could make out the outlines of Tonks and Lupin. "Death Eaters can control the mind of the weak, turn the ones you care about against you. Your first lesson will be easy…" She was interrupted by him, "I have one question though, I thought that Auror training was three years of vigorous hard work how did you get through it so quickly…" Elise laughed, "Oh it is don't get me wrong, but I was just really good at it. I had a head start you see." She winked at him and continued walking. "Anyway Harry you cannot let your mind be easily weakened you cannot allow him to see within your head. Then he will know your weaknesses." Harry groaned, "No not Occlumency." Elise turned to face him, or at least what she believed to be him. "I thought you already mastered that?" Harry shook his head and then realized she couldn't see him, "No, I tried I really did…" Elise raised her hand up, "It's fine but you really have to practice it Harry it comes in handy." Harry mumbled something but Elise paid no attention and continued walking. Suddenly she felt very depressed and dark thoughts shot through her head. She turned around to see a black cloud moving swiftly towards them. "That's impossible! Why are they here?" She cried outloud. Seizing what she thought was Harry's shoulder and pushing him aside. She pulled her wand out of her belt and steadied her hand. "Expecto Patronum!" A giant silvery unicorn shot toward the dementor and caught it with it's horn. Then it spun around and drove toward the others. Then it glided gently toward the ground and exploded in a burst of stars. Elise lowered her wand and grabbed Harry's hand who, by now, had taken off the cloak and had his wand ready. "Put that back on! Come on!" She pulled him down the road toward the Weasley house. She hopped over where she knew the fence was and turned to face Harry in the middle of the Weasley yard.

"I'm sorry Harry I think we are going to have to cut our lesson short. But don't worry I'll see you soon enough." Harry had removed the cloak and was shoving it into his pocket, "But what about those dementors?" Elise rumaged through her bag quickly, "Oh don't worry about it. I'll take care of it!" She suddenly pulled out a long black broomstick out of her small knapsack, "Aha found you! Now where is that…" She shoved her hand deeper into the bag and Harry could hear the various rummaging of various objects.

Elise finally grasped onto what she was looking for, "There you are you crazy thing you!" She placed the broom on the ground and threw the bag onto her back. "Here you are Harry! Happy Birthday!" She shoved a large red hardback book into his hands. "See you later than!" She grabbed the broom and hopped the fence and just like that she was gone.

Harry watched as she disappeared into the oncoming darkness that was night. He turned back to the book. It looked old and worn-torn like it had been read to many times. It had no title so Harry opened the book near the middle and read the first page. The page boasted a hand drawn picture of a man being toutured by a curse. He read the opposing page, 'The Art of An Auror'. He flipped through the pages each one hosting an odd picture. It was about Aurors, how they started and different spells they use. Harry then flipped towards the back where the contents said powerful Auror spells where held. There he found a slanty hand writing scribbled in the margins. 'Great another Half-Blood Prince.' But Harry found that this writing didn't hold scary spells but suggestions to the ones already written there along with some interesting side notes.

"Harry get in here now!" Harry closed the book and looked toward the back door where Mrs. Weasley was waving at him with a dish towel. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I…" "Where did that famous Auror go? Did she leave you by yourself!? Oh my…get in here Harry and have some dinner!" Harry nodded and ran into the warmth of the Weasley kitchen.

The Wedding:

"Hello Harry." Harry looked toward the sound of his name, there stood Elise. She wore a simple gold dress that was tight, then poofed out on her waist and came just above her knees. "How did you know?" She laughed, "Well the real Harry isn't anywhere to be found and I've never seen you before." Harry extended is arm to her, "No, it's okay. Is Fred around, I'd like him too…" She muttered and shuffled her feet. Harry smiled and went to escort the rest of the veela cousins.

"I don't think you're on the list." Elise turned around to see a tall red-haired boy dressed in black dress robes. "I'm here, just in case." Fred smiled and offered his arm, "It's okay, you can sit between George and me." Elise took his arm and they walked down the aisle, "George is the good looking one right?" Fred stopped dead in the middle of the aisle making Elise jerk back. "It was a joke, Fred. Ha, ha remember you tell them all the time?" Fred glared at her and then escorted her to her seat.

Everyone was dancing merrily as the band played a fast song. Couples spinned around gracefully on the dance floor. Elise looked to Fred who was sitting at a table by himself. She sat down next to him and played with his hair, "Fred…" He couldn't hold it any longer he burst out into a fit of giggles and grabbed her wrist, "Let's dance!" They glided to the floor and danced like crazy.

Finally, they took their seats and relaxed. "Hey, are those two together?" Fred looked to where Elise was pointing. "Ron and Hermione? They have had crushes on each other for 6 years now. It's ridiculous." Elise looked at him, "Six years? What a git." Fred laughed, "I know, so do you want to dance?" Elise nodded. A slow love ballad filled the nightime air. She had missed him so much, "What happened to that adorable third year I taught different Charms too?" Fred smiled and held her closer, "He grew up and she graduated, two years ahead of him. Leaving him alone in a big scary castle." Elise laughed and rested her head on his shoulders. "You know I almost forgot about you. But when you fell into the kitchen the other night it all came back. I haven't seen you in three years. I used to read all the stuff about you in the Prophet but then I just stopped." Elise sighed, "It's okay Fred. I sort of forgot about you too. Until…well Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They are great by the way." Fred laughed and spun her gracefully. "I missed you." Elise looked up at him and smiled, "Fred I…" Suddenly a silver whisp shot through the night. The band faded out and Kingsely's loud voice took it's place.

"The Ministry has fallen, Scrimegour is dead. They are coming." The lynx patronous disappeared and panic arose. Elise turned away from a startled Fred and dashed to grab her wand, that was shoved into her little black clutch. When she had grabbed it she dashed off to find Harry and his friends.

Harry felt a sudden pull on his arm, "Get out now, apparate out of here." Harry stuttered, "But we can't the spells…" Elise shoved him toward Hermione. "Apparate now!" Hermione shook her head feverently, "We can't the…" Elise cut her off, "They have broken, can't you see?" She threw her hand out and presented the wide spread panic. People disapparating like mad.

Suddenly cloaked figures were pushing their way through the crowd. Tonks and Lupin stood up and pointed their wands, "Protego!" Hermione cried and a spell shot towards them. Then suddenly a dark hood walked toward them, his face screwed up into a wild smile. "Go now!" Elise screamed at them. The death eater threw is wand up. "Avadra Kedavra!" The man fell over dead. Elise turned back to the trio, "Get to 12 Grimmuald Place it's safest there. But don't let anyone see you!" Then just like that Ron was there and he grabbed on to Hermione's free arm, and Elise watched as she turned on the spot and vanished.

She dashed off to find the rest of the family, they were all held up in the kitchen. "Where did Harry, Ron, Hermione go!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her. "They left, their gone. But we can't worry about them. Okay, we're going to have to get out of here." Fleur spoke, "Me 'nd Bill can 'ake 'inny to ze cottage with us 'nd my 'arents." Mrs. Weasley burst into more tears and grabbed ahold of Ginny. "Okay, go then hurry before they come and start asking questions. They are going to notice Ron is gone and suspect something."

"No Ron already made sure of that." Elise looked toward Fred who had the most serious look upon his face. "Then the rest of us will stay here and take whatever comes." They all nodded.

The Death Eaters exploded into the house. One Elise immediatley recognized as Travis Rewt. He looked at her and smiled, "Ah, is that little Elise hanging around with Blood Traitors? He would never approve of this. Tisk, tisk you had so much potential in the Dark Arts." Elise stood taller, "I don't need his approval and you are a disgraceful Auror!" He turned on her wand pointed at her face, "And you a disgraceful Death Eater!" Everyone in the room quieted and looked at Elise. Her eyes were cast downward and her mouth gaping. "Bet your little Blood Traitors didn't know that. That they are housing one of the most powerful Death Eaters. Bet they don't know how many filthy mudbloods you killed just years ago and you were so young too and the Dark Lord was so proud of you." Elise had tears falling down her elegent face, "Shut up." He pretended like he hadn't heard her, "And then you got put into Hufflepuff, that was so shameful. But that innocent family on the hill made up for it and then you went soft on us. You knew all of his plans and you told that stupid wizard Dumbledore…" Elise shoved him back pushing him into a mess of wooden chairs. "I said shut up!" By now tears were streaming down her face leaving her green eyes red and puffy. He stood up and walked past her out the door. "Let's go we have to round up all the Mudbloods in this area by dawn." With that they were all gone and everyone was staring at Elise.

"Death Eater?" Elise looked toward Fred. "Yes, for the millionth time, a Death Eater." Fred continued to stare at the carpet in the living room where everyone had taken refuge. "A Death Eater?" Elise stood up, "Yes I was a Death Eater! But I'm not anymore, can't you see that Fred?" She reached for his hand but he pulled it away quickly. "I thought you were my friend and I trusted you. Were you killing people when I met you?" Elise pulled her hand back, "No, I mean I was, but I wasn't killing!" Everyone looked at her with odd looks. Elise could only imagine what was going through their minds. "I think I'll go now."

She took her time getting her cloak hoping someone, anyone would stop her from leaving. But no one objected to it. She took one last look at the Weasley family and then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

'Great now where will I go? I can't go home I'm sure the Death Eaters will have destroyed the place searching for Harry and them. Grimmuald Place perhaps? I should probably make sure there aren't any Death Eaters around there…' She let her thoughts trail off as she walked solemly down the London streets. 'I can never go back there, now that they know.'

"What about Fred?" Her sudden outcry scared even her and a couple of bystanders. 'Oh Fred. He'll never forgive me.' She sighed and finally found sanction in a small wizarding pub. As she waited for the waitress to bring out her sandwhich she thought back to her days at Hogwarts.

Flashback:

"You are in trouble now! You should of thought before you put a dung bomb in a fifth years bag." A small red haired boy cowered in the corner as two large fifth years held wands at him. They raised there wands, "Your going to regret the day you messed with…" Suddenly the large boy was back against the wall grasping at his throat, his friend screamed and ran off back to the Slytherin common rooms. His croaking friend trailing behind him.

"You should know better than that." Fred looked up to see a young girl with Hufflepuff robes leaning against a statue twirling her wand in her fingers. He didn't speak but just looked toward her in awe. "Your welcome, by the way." Fred nodded and finally spoke, "How did you do that?" She looked at him, "It was a rather simple charm. You should know it, but then again I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You goof off to much." Fred smiled brightly at her, "Well me and my brother want to be the biggest prankster in the school." She laughed, "But you don't even know any simple charms." Fred furrowed his brow and pouted. "Oh it's okay, if you want I can teach you a couple. In case you get into anymore trouble." He gazed up at her with wide brown eyes, "Really?" She nodded, "Yeah why not."

Two Years Later:

"I can't believe your leaving." The girl looked away from her book and up at him. He was leaning out of the astronomy tower window. The moonlight reflecting off of his red hair. "Well believe it, because after tomorrow I will no longer be enrolled at Hogwarts." He looked down at her, she had her hair pulled up and her Hufflepuff uniform on. "But who will help me invent new products?" She sighed and returned to her book, "I don't know Fred, your brother?" He laughed but then fell silent, "I'll miss you Elise." She nodded, "We can see each other over the summer Fred. It isn't the end of the world." She stood up and leaned out of the window with him. "You over react you know that? I think I'am the only person in the world who knows the true Fred Weasley. I don't think even George knows about this side of you." She jabbed his arm slightly.

He smirked and looked at her, "Your going to be a really famous Auror you know that?" Elise laughed and grabbed her bag off of the stone floor. "Yeah right." Fred turned to her, "No seriously you are I can just tell. Promise you won't forget me when you are bringing order to the wizarding communtiy." She placed her hand over her heart, "For ever prankster I catch I shall think of you, for every wizarding prank that goes aray, I shall think of you. For every…" Fred grabbed her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's enough." Elise laughed and then quieted, "Fred I should tell you something before I go I…" Fred suddenly leaned in and the next thing she knew he had pulled her into a deep embrace. After what felt like forever he finally let go. "What were you saying?" He was staring at her with deep brown eyes. "Um…nothing. Well I'm going to go finish packing. Goodnight Fred! See you over the summer!" Elise hurried away from the tower, screaming at herself in her head for not telling him.

She never did see him that summer, or the next summer and the next thing she knew it had been three years since she had last spoken to him. Their last moments together in that tower felt like an old movie. The details became hazy, she could barley remember what he said or what he looked liked. It wasn't until Umbridge came back to the Ministry after her stint as a Professor at Hogwarts with a tale about two red-haired boys that had fled the school on their broomsticks, that Elise remembered Fred at all.

"It was horrible, they used this THING that caused this giant swamp…" Elise snorted. Umbridge cleared her throat, "Is there something the matter?" Elise shook her head and tried to contain her laughter. "They were horrible boys, Aruthur Weasley is their father come to find out. Perhaps I should send him an owl…" Elise looked at her with disgust, "If you want I can take care of him." Umbridge smiled from behind her desk, "I knew I could always trust you dear." Elise stood up and as she closed the door behind her she turned to the door and uttered under her breath.

Umbridge's cries of terror pierced the quiet hallways of the Ministry. Elise threw open the door, "Is there something wrong?" Umbridge remained in her chair but a thick green goop made her barley recognizable. "Oh my, I think a swamp has fallen on your head Ms. Umbridge." She wiped away the goo from her eyes and shot a death glare toward Elise. "You might want to clean yourself up." Elise shut the door and hurried quickly away from her office. 'I knew he would use that spell sooner or later.'

Three Weeks Ago:

"I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the Weasley family." Elise looked up, "I thought you were going to do that?" Mad Eye shook his head, "I don't think I will be able to." Elise looked at him with questioning eyes, "What do you mean?" Mad Eye stood up and hobbled toward the door of her office, "I just don't think I'll be able to make it. Just keep an eye on them." Elise nodded. "You are going to see him again." Elise looked up at him and nodded. "You never told him did you. About your past?" Elise was silent, Mad Eye sighed and Elise watched as he gently closed the door behind him. She didn't realize it then but that was the last time she would ever see him again.

End Flashback

She sat in silence finishing her sandwhich, she watched as a couple wizards walked in and out of the pub. She stood up and tossed a couple of coins onto the table and walked out. 'Might as well go to Grimmualds Place to make sure everythings okay…' She turned down a dark alley and after a loud pop she was gone.


End file.
